Indeed a very Merry Christmas Night
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: It was the night of Christmas Eve and Kid had done something absolutely out of Law's expectation. Somehow with the fort and a strange Santa, the transition from the end of Christmas Eve to the start of Christmas seems to be really merry. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Ho ho ho! It's Christmas over here in Singapore, but sadly I don't celebrate it but it doesn't mean I can't imagine to! Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it and Happy Holidays to those who doesn't! I hope you have a wonderful time for Christmas and reading this! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

The outside looked terribly cold compared to the room that Kid was in right now. Kid was undeniably hesitant to go out into the snow but he knew that in the end, he would. It wasn't like he could help it. It was Christmas Eve's night, Christmas would probably arrive in less than two hours and Law was only leaving work now.

Kid ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, oh he hated the cold. Throwing on his jacket and scarf, Kid took the car keys from the table and headed out the door. Since he wasn't a fan of snow or anything cold, the fluttering snowflakes did nothing to captivate Kid except make him annoyed. Kid slid into his car as he drove through the streets - on his way to pick Law from the hospital.

The city was adorned with lights of many different colors and a giant Christmas tree stood in the center, attracting all the attention of the passerby. Not that Kid would give a damn about it, he just wanted to fetch Law, go home and have a good night. Truthfully, Kid didn't even know why Law had work on Christmas, however considering that Law had great skills in his profession, it was normal for him to work even during holidays.

After a short time of driving past the colorful city, Kid reached the entrance of the hospital just in time. As the car stopped, Kid saw Law walking out from the hospital through the automated doors. Maybe it was just Kid's mind playing with him, but Law somehow looked happier. Well, maybe not exactly happy but he seemed to be in a better mood than he usually was. Law went to the car and slid into the passenger seat before greeting Kid.

"Trafalgar, why do you look so happy? Killed someone?"

Law laughed quietly at the question Kid asked and rolled his eyes. He didn't feel any different from any other day and he had no idea why Kid had asked such a question. Rolling his eyes, Law shrugged the question off and stare off into blurred surroundings that zoomed past. There were snowflakes sticking onto the window, and if you looked closely, the snowflakes do look different from one another.

As discreetly as possible, Kid made sure to sneak glances at the occupied Law once every few minutes. Keeping his eyes on the road does prove to have some difficultly with Law looking so... _serene_? Kid questioned his own sanity as he thought about the use of that word in his mind. Sure, Kid always knew about how Law looked like, how he behaved at certain times, he knew Law. But that didn't stop him from observing the male beside him who was staring intently at the window. In complete contrast to the redhead, Law enjoyed the snow and the cold temperature. Kid _obviously_ knew that too.

Kid's observing led him to study Law's weirdly tattooed hands. He wasn't sure how the inking on Law's arm managed look so perfect at where it was and he was sure that _no one_ _else_ would be able to pull off the same tattoos the way Law did. While Kid's mind was still on Law, he recalled the moment that they first met and how Law's hand was the first thing Kid had noticed. Kid was positive that he didn't have any weird fetishes about people's limbs; it was a perfectly normal incident for him to notice how his hands looked.

_It was originally just another normal party thing that Kid was dragged to. Kid had planned to just leave the place after his friends forgot about his existence in the party, thus he was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room for about an hour - feeling pissed and bored. It was that exact moment where Kid about to leave the uninteresting party, someone shoved a glass of alcohol into his view. A tanned and tattooed hand came into his sight along with the beverage. _

The car ride continued it silence as the both of them occupied their mind with the things that they found to be amusing. However, Kid's thoughts weren't exactly amusing. The image of their house floated into his mind and he could not help wondered if he had done things correctly. Earlier today, he had gone out to buy decorations for the festive season and he had overheard a conversation about celebrating Christmas. It was true that the idea wasn't exactly his own, but he had done adjustments to it. It was now, had he started to wonder how Law would think of it.

"Eustass-ya, you're unbelievably quiet and deep in thoughts today."

Law's voice snapped Kid out from the clip that played in his mind about how Law would react to the preparations. Maybe he really was thinking too much, he should stop thinking, it was tiring his mind out.

"It's because it's unbelievably cold."

Kid wasn't going to let out the surprise right now, too early and it wouldn't be fun. Even though part of him really wanted to screw this surprise thing and undo all of them. _It was embarrassing, somehow_. Thankfully for him, Law dropped the topic and went back to staring at the white particles falling from the sky. As for Kid, he cleared his mind of the thoughts and focused driving them back home, back to where it was warm and nice.

* * *

By the time Kid had parked the car into their driveway, the sky was way darker than before. Law unlocked the door and stepped inside, following behind was Kid who shut the door immediately - preventing the cold from entering. Without lights, their house was almost completely black. While shrugging his coat off, Law's hand went through the familiar movements of flipping the switch to turn on the lights.

_Click. _Expecting the white light to illuminate the house, Law was completely in awe to see the colorful display of lights across the room replacing the usual white ceiling light.

In the middle of their living room, in front of the couch, was probably _one of the cutest and sweetest things_ Law could expect Kid to do. There was a blanket fort, definitely huge enough to fit at least three people. The decorative lights weren't too bright to destroy the cozy feel, and it was enough to let them maneuver through the house without tripping.

"Ah, erm, Trafalgar," Law switched his attention back to the one who made this wonderful scene. Law almost let out a laugh at the sight of Kid rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he could get used to such an adorable Kid. Law eyed Kid curiously as Kid took a deep breath and continued his sentence, "it's not too bad right?"

"Mhm, thank you, boyfriend Eustass-ya ~"

Before Kid could retort back, Law quickly made his way up to the bathroom; he didn't exactly want to snuggle while stinking of the disinfectant from the hospital. As he took of his clothes inside the bathroom, Law's mouth worked perfectly in sync with his mind and shouted out to Kid.

"Eustass-ya, I am naked now, do make a favor and make sure a certain red hair Santa doesn't peep!"

Law laughed to himself as he heard the curses that Kid hollered from downstairs. It was eventually drowned out by the water from the shower.

Law made his way out of the room when loud noises erupted from the kitchen followed by Kid's curses, _again_. Law stepped into the kitchen just as Kid cursed again. Raising his eyebrow, Law questioned about what was happening but stopped when he noticed the red liquid flowing from Kid's index finger. Shooing Kid out of the kitchen and into the living room, Law quickly tend to the small cut.

"What were you doing? Preparing for war in the kitchen?"

"Hot chocolate."

"How the hell did you even managed to cut yourself while making hot chocolate?!"

This time round, all Law received was a grunt instead of an actual reply. On Kid's face was a frown that Law deemed to be a pout. Chuckles came from Law as he finished up his job with the cut on Kid's finger. Law's eyes scanned around the kitchen and instead of making the hot chocolate that Kid mentioned, he decided on coffee. Kid made himself comfortable in the fort he had made and turned the television on.

The aromatic smell of the coffee hit Kid's nose as Law walked out of the kitchen with two mugs in his hands. Kid grinned at the coffee that Law had in his hands - no one could make coffee as nice as Law could. It was like Law had secret recipes for his coffees.

* * *

Law passed both of the mugs to Kid before he made his way into the fort and snuggled up. After making sure he is comfortable, Law took back his coffee. The fort was actually able to fit another person, but Kid had place pillows and cushions everywhere, making the previously spacious fort into a cozy and snug area. Kid took the remote control and switched the channels around, trying to figure out what to watch. Just as he was about to press the button again, Law took the remote control from his and witched back to the previous channel. Perfect timing, The Nightmare Before Christmas, was just beginning to play. Law set the remote control aside and subtly, Law moved closer to Kid, enjoying the warmth.

As the movie played, both Kid and Law commented stupid stuffs throughout the show.

_"He's too thin to be Santa."_

_"He needs hair."_

_"Santa should take over Halloween too."_

_"After he loses weight."_

_"Maybe you'd be automatically thin if you become the pumpkin king."_

_"Cosmetic surgeon should encourage people to be pumpkin kings instead."_

Law's attention was mostly given to the movie while Kid, had his attention on Law. It wasn't his mind playing with him after all. He could tell, Law laughed more, talked more and smiled more. Law had totally let his cold façade drop along with every shell and every wall.

Halfway through the movie, Law found himself losing interest in the movie and gaining interest in playing around with Kid. Law sure didn't mind his idea, but for Kid, maybe it wasn't as fun, but who knows.

"Eustass-ya, your hair really fits Christmas you know?"

"Go screw yourself."

"Isn't it true? You would be a great decoration."

Kid only glared at Law who was still looking as childish since moments ago. To be honest, Kid was shocked to find a child in Law, the same Law who was cold, aloof, sadistic, cruel, irritating, the exact same Law who always made sure to not let his emotions slip out of control.

"Eustass-ya, let's play a game." Kid looked at Law questioningly when he heard the word game got out from Law's lips. All he hoped was that it wouldn't be too irritating or scary. "Describe each other as Santa and what presents would be delivered, I shall start first."

"You would be a Santa who would kill anyone who stayed up and look at how you look like. Like those Santa in horror stories, those who carry knives or guns. You also wouldn't give anyone presents if they didn't leave hot chocolate or some nice hot coffee. Present box must undergo explosive checks, drug tests and x-ray, just in case, Santastass-ya."

Yes, Kid really felt like strangling Law right now, and probably tie him to a Christmas tree too. However, he couldn't lie that if he was Santa, maybe he really would do some of the things Law mentioned. Oh well, it was his turn and he had a perfect idea on what he should say.

"You would be a skinny Santa, selfish too. You don't deliver gifts to anyone, except for _me_. Santa Law will come in _naked_ through the window instead of chimney and make _me_ hot coffee. You would kill anyone who tried to make you give them gifts because you deemed them all useless except _me_. Then you would wrap yourself up and give yourself to _me_ as a present in a blanket fort."

Kid was absolutely pleased with his reply as he watched the expressions changed on Law. Just as Law opened his mouth to speak, or probably to kill Kid using words, Kid pressed his lips against Law's. Somewhere along the kissing, the both of them lost their shirt in the fort.

_Ding dong. _

In the beginning, Kid wanted to ignore the irritating ring of their doorbell but it was proved impossible when the doorbell rang a second and third time.

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

Frowning, Kid stormed out of the cozy area and head towards the door - not giving a shit about how he was shirtless and there were red marks here and there. Pulling the door open harshly, Kid was face to face with ... _Santa Claus?_ Before Kid could ask, a feminine 'ho ho ho' came from the person standing in front of him. Apparently that had caught Law's interest and Law also went out to meet whoever was at the door.

In front of the girl, was two topless men, obviously doing something before opening the door but she didn't seemed to be feeling a slightest bit of embarrassment. She shoved a present box right into Kid's hands and skipped away. Law closed the door before he walked beside Kid; his interest was piqued by the strange gift from a strange Santa.

There was a letter attached to the box given and Kid opened the letter. Both Law and Kid were reading the letter with interest and curiosity.

_'Dear Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law,_

_Merry Christmas! Have a nice time tonight, and hopefully every night too!_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Santa Claus.'_

Carefully, Kid untied the bow and opened the box. Sitting in all glory inside the beautifully organized and decorated box was a pack of condom.

_Christmas themed condoms._

It was then Kid realized, the clock had strike 12, it was officially Christmas. Turning around, Kid found Law to be walking back towards the blanket fort. Just before he entered, Law threw a smirk at Kid.

"Merry Christmas Eustass-ya."

_Oh, it really was a very merry Christmas._

* * *

Author's Note: Okaaay, I know I havent updated in two weeks, my apologies everyone! I'll go reply some of my very precious messages now! Have a nice day! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance, again! Thank you! Reviews, favorites and follows are always very much appreciated! :D

**To ninja chick - **Hello! Thank you for review! I am glad that you liked my stories! Anyway, I am happy to receive requests, but my apologies here, I don't really want to kill Doflamingo in my fanfic. So, yea... Sorry! Have a nice day!


End file.
